vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skarbrand
Summary Skarbrand the Exiled One is a Bloodthirster of Khorne. Known as one of the Blood God's greatest champions, Skarbrand’s own lust for blood ultimately proved to be his downfall. He slew innumerable mortals in the name of the Blood God, and was spoken of only in hushed whispers by those remaining. However, his ambition far outstripped his power when he thought to challenge Khorne himself. Stripped of all personality and thought by Khorne’s terrible punishments, physically broken and tattered, Skarbrand is nothing more than a tortured shell filled with pure murderous hate, bound by neither loyalty nor rationality, condemned to slaughter constantly and indiscriminately without goal or purpose - where Skarbrand rages, blood and skulls accrue quickly. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Likely High 1-B Name: Skarbrand the Exiled One Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Greater Daemon of Khorne, Former 1st Bloodthirster of the 1st Host, Warp-Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly, likely higher), Non-Corporeal, Close Combat Expert, His aura alone causes anyone within the area to lose their minds and go mad with rage, Can create powerful attacks and quakes simply by roaring, Incredibly high resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Power Nullification | All previous powers on a significantly higher scale, Acausality, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Vastly superior to Ka'Bandha, who broke Sanguinius' legs. Was considered Khorne's most powerful servant before his exile, making him the strongest Bloodthirster in the First Host. Ka'bandha was only a Bloodthirster of the Third Host, who is also superior to lesser Bloodthirsters that can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror as well as other Great Daemons. Faced off against a reborn Roboute Guilliman. Capable of generating terrible Warp Storms with his sheer howls of rage). Ignores durability due to his weapons' Warp-based properties, as anyone who is cut by his axes will instantly die. | Likely High Hyperverse level (One of the most powerful Daemons in all existence, possessing such strength that he was actually capable of creating a small crack on the armour of Khorne "physical" manifestation) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Superior to Ka'bandha, who fought and kept up against Sanguinius. Traded blows with Roboute Guilliman.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely High Hyperversal (Struck Khorne hard enough to put a chink in his armour) Durability: Solar System level (Superior to Ka'bandha, took many blows from Rouboute Guilliman) | Likely High Hyperverse level (Survived being throttled by Khorne and being flung across the Warp. Khorne's rage has proven in other instance to be capable of completely annihilating the essence of other powerful Bloodthirsters.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with his axes, Higher with his roar, Planetary with his rage aura | Unknown Standard Equipment: Two axes, each containing the soul of another Greater Daemon Intelligence: Mindless, as his mind is filled to the brim with rage Weaknesses: Lacks the capacity for rational thought, Quite likely weaker than he was while under Khorne's command, but to what degree is unknown, considering he is still one of the strongest Bloodthirsters in the setting | His own pride Key: Exiled Skarbrand | Prime Skarbrand while in the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Acausal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1